Strange and Beautiful
by JessieJ8
Summary: Lauren has serious feelings for Bo.  Bo has serious feelings for Lauren but is with Dyson and happy.  Will Bo come to her senses?  This is kind of AU.  Bo and Lauren never consummated their relationship.  Season 2 Spoilers! Nadia exists in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Lauren has serious feelings for Bo. Bo has serious feelings for Lauren but is with Dyson and happy. Will Bo come to her senses? This is kind of AU. Bo and Lauren never consummated their relationship. Nadia exists in this fic. I do not own any characters from Lost Girl...just a mere fan girl spreading Doccubus love.**

Special thanks to** Jules and Jen** for beta-reading my fic:) I really appreciate you guys.

Check out the fanfic vid!

/watch?v=JUM_zpJozTE (make sure to put youtube's domain in front.)

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

_I didn't realize the significance she held in my life right away. At first, I thought I was merely infatuated with her kind as I am with most fae species I encounter. I had never met a succubus before, but I knew they were wildly sexually appealing. Needless to say, knowledge base aside, I wasn't ready for someone like Bo._

_I haven't been able to stop thinking about the Succubus. In fact, I think about Bo so much that I had to cross-reference the micro-organisms in her DNA with that of a Freya, a type of fae who invokes love. I knew the results would be indeterminate, but for my own sanity's sake, I had to try. And of course there are similar fae such as Djinn who can control your free will or an Incubus who, for their own purposes, hunt sleeping women with intentions to have intercourse. These are all very similar species, but none of them could ever compare to Bo.  
><em>

_When we first met, Bo used her power on me to try to get me to help her escape the Ash's compound. Her thrall should have worn off in approximately three hours….but a little over one year later; it's as if the feeling never left. Wait, that is inaccurate. This had nothing to do with thrall. Bo herself was the driving force for my feelings. And that is… conclusive.  
><em>

_Bo is the embodiment of all things that one would consider requisite in the fae world. She is effortless yet devastatingly gorgeous. She is modest, yet full of life. She is naive, but at the same time the strongest person I know. Bo is-  
><em>

"Hey you…"

I whipped around in my chair at the sound of her voice, thereby dropping several folders of research, consequently on the succubus, to the floor during the process.

"Whoa…Lauren I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." She looked at me with slightly amused, yet very caring eyes. She started to move from her position at the door to help.

"Bo! I got it…sorry I was just in the middle of my analysis on the fairy dust outbreak from earlier." I said as I scrambled to pick up the information in haste. She stopped and gave me a questioning look with her trademark grin.

"Oh… because of the levels of contagion in the dust the Ash has asked me to keep the files classified, I mean I want to show-"

"Lauren...Stop. I understand." She laughs putting her hands up in an innocent stance. We both share a smile. My deductive reasoning skills tell me she's smiling due to my inability to communicate properly. I'm smiling because she is my enabler.

She is deceptively gorgeous tonight. Bo is very modest yet not so much at the same time. Her hair is pulled back in her trademark hairstyle and she's wearing what I would consider the tightest black jeans in existence. And of course this is Bo; it goes without saying her cleavage overshadows her purple tank top and leather jacket. I keep smiling while also trying to keep my eyes focused above the neck.

"Kenz is at the Dal and I was just heading over for drinks. Do you want to come with?"

I am elated. My smile grows bigger as I reach for my belongings.

"We better hurry because Dyson is getting antsy in my car. You would think the guy would know the meaning of a classic car." Bo says casually as if there were absolutely no issues with that statement.

And just like that I am deflated. That instant and minuscule drop of happiness that I possessed had vanished. I try to recoup quickly.

"You know I would love to, but I really should finish this report. The Ash has not been very lenient on this matter." I give her a small smile. I see her blink to the floor quickly and then focus on me again. Her eyes begin to narrow. Part of me believes she knows the real reason.

"Are you sure..? First round is on me. I'll even duct tape Kenzi's mouth shut after the third round."

"While that is very tempting Bo, I really should finish this report." _However, if Dyson were to suddenly develop a brief case of faeilitus...I would reconsider_. She holds my gaze for a few seconds seemingly wanting to persuade me again, but she gives up.

"Okay…Well if you change your mind-" Bo starts to leave.

"Thank you Bo," I cut her off and gave one last weak smile before turning around back to my desk. I close my eyes and will myself not to give in. I try to wait until I don't sense her presence anymore. She's still here; I can feel her eyes burning holes into me. After a few more seconds I hear her move towards the door, and eventually I can no longer sense her.

I tighten my jaw and start to write on another file.

"I worry about you Lauren…" I hear her say softly. I stop, mid stroke of my pen, and stare at the wall in front of me. I am completely unmoving. I don't say a thing, and she doesn't continue. By the time I turn around she is gone.

* * *

><p>Wow..I know this is short. I honestly thought it was longer...I promise the next chapter will be long enough:) <strong>Review Please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews guys..I really appreciate it. I hope that you guys enjoy this. I know this one isn't as long either..but I for sure promise that the next one will be as long. I won't stop typing until my fingers get tired. **

**Special Thanks to Jules and Jen again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bo's POV<strong>

I really don't understand that woman. She lives and breathes all things the Ash. I've been trying to spend time with Lauren for weeks. It seems the only time she even bothers to talk to me is when I visit the compound. Of course we can't forget the times when she is on official Fae business a la the Ash. Hell, I'd have a better chance asking the Ash's permission to rent Lauren out for an hour or two. Okay…That was really mean… Bad Bo. But I really miss Lauren. I miss her badly. I even miss the times when we were just working on a case together. Sure she's not Kenzi, but...I don't think that was her purpose in my life. I walk back to the car slowly, trying to sort out my thoughts. I casually glance around the cold dark quarters, and I get the feeling of being trapped. This place reminds me of a cage. Lauren is in a cage. She can't possibly enjoy being here all the time.

But she lies to me. She tells me she doesn't want to hang out, but I can feel her. Her essence says differently. I'm a succubus; I feel, and I take energy. Her energy is hypnotizing. If I could feed from her for more than 20 seconds I would be high. I would be completely satisfied, I'm sure. I lick my lips at the thought of having that chance. But that means Lauren would be… I quickly shake the feeling from my head.

In any case, now I only feed from Dyson. We never officially said we were together, but I know we are. He almost killed the male Selkie that propositioned me at the Dal last week. I smile to myself. It feels comforting to know that someone cares about you that much. I can't help but allow that same smile to fade. Dyson is right for me. I can feed from Dyson and not have to worry about waking up next to his corpse. Dyson is bound to the Light but he has his freedom. I know at the end of the night Dyson will be a willing and wanting participant in my bed. But...this all sounds wrong in a way. I'm comparing Dyson to a tool…but at least he's my tool. I smile and almost skip the rest of the way back to my car.

I open the door and almost hop in...literally. Dyson is staring straight ahead as if he is in deep thought, something that he does often.

"So?"

"So what?" I turn and smile at him.

"Why are you so happy?" He asks in his typical Dyson tone.

"I'm happy because I'm with you." I lean in quickly and kiss him on the cheek. I can sense he wants to smile or at least grin, but his pride won't let him. He blinks and turns to me.

"It took visiting the compound to make you smile about your happiness with me?" Dyson says again with no emotion. I lean back away from him a little to look him in the eye. Is Dyson jealous?

"Dyson… What? I came here to invite Lauren to go to the Dal with us."

"I know."

"Well what are you saying?"

"Nothing Bo. Where is Lauren?"

"Oh. She said she had some big report or something she had to do for the Ash. The girl wouldn't budge from her seat," I shrugged trying to be nonchalant about it. Dyson doesn't make any remarks.

"We're all entitled to some fun right?" I say trying to lighten the somber mood in the car. Dyson surprises me with a slight smile.

"Humans don't know how to have fun."

"Right…and you do?" I chuckle at him. I've never seen Dyson let loose. Well, there was that time when Raynard spiked the drinks which resulted in Kenzi and Dyson switching bodies. That was hilarious in a messed up way. He smiles again. Wow, Dyson is two for two.

"In any case…I worry about her Dyson. It's not healthy to work the hours she does without any release. I swear, sometimes I wish I could punch the Ash in his smug face." I start the engine in slight frustration.

"Bo. Lauren belongs to the Ash. Nothing the Ash does is in vain, which means whatever Lauren is working on is important to our kind. You can't interfere with that," Dyson explains with his typical kiss the Ash's ass wisdom. He doesn't know what Lauren is going through. I might be Fae, but I was raised as a human, and they weren't meant to be treated like slaves. He doesn't get that. He doesn't get that I care for Lauren, and I just want to see her smile more often. I want to see her have a life that we all deserve. He doesn't get that I would suck the entire chi out of the Ash if he ever harmed her. I'd bring this whole compound to the ground if anyone ever hurt Dr. Lauren Lewis.

I close my eyes to clear my thoughts for a moment.

"I understand Dyson." I then lean in to kiss Dyson on the cheek again and began to drive towards the Dal. I'm happy.

**Lauren's POV**

I threw my keys onto the table as I entered my apartment. I'm physically and mentally exhausted. I had been working on the outbreak report for an additional three hours. If I had not been distracted with my thoughts of Bo I would have been able to leave earlier. To make matters worse I was almost caught by Bo herself. I need to be more tactful in the way I carry out my personal research. As I sat down and laid my head on the back of the couch I let out a long breath I wasn't aware I had been holding. Everything was incredibly amiss. Working for the Ash, Bo and I, my life… How can I continue like this? How much longer can I allow the Ash to reign over me? And then there is Bo. How can I possibly tell her how I feel? Do I even have the courage to tell her how I feel? What do I plan to accomplish? There are two rather large facts that hinder any type of relationship with Bo: she's a succubus, and she's with Dyson.

I carry my thoughts with me as I go to the fridge to grab a Pellegrino. I twist the cap off and began swallowing large mouthfuls of water in my anxiety. She seems to enjoy her time with Dyson quite a bit. The fact that she's with him on a regular basis tells me she cares for him a lot. Of course I knew that. They had been sleeping together for a while now, initially under the purposes for Bo to heal. But now it seems to be more consistent or frequent considering Dyson goes home with Bo almost every night. I wonder what it feels like for Dyson to have someone like Bo all to himself. He is incredibly fortunate I'm sure. I let my mind wander to the other reason Bo and I are incompatible: she needs to have sex to survive. Sure, our brief studies suggest that I could help Bo replenish to a certain degree. But my energy compared to the energy of another Fae is drastic. I am merely a snack where any standard Fae would be considered a four course meal to Bo. This of course is my hypothesis based on information we both contributed.

I throw my empty bottle in the trash and decide on a shower. A nice long hot shower followed by a nice warm bed. This brought a slight smile to my face. I strip down bare on my way to the bathroom and toss my clothes into the bin. I turn the shower on to the right setting and step in. I let the water cascade over my hair first, and I lean back to let it flow to the rest of my body. As I begin to reach for my favorite shower gel I hear a loud thud. I immediately turn off the shower and grab my robe. I look quickly around the bathroom scanning for anything that can be used as a weapon or in self-defense. I see my hand mirror lying on the counter and decide that I have no other choice. I creep out of the bathroom, and I don't see anyone in the living room. I'm perplexed but reason it could have been anything. As I begin to turn back around I hear something.

"Lauren…" It's coming from behind the front door. I ready my mirror again and look through the peep hole. Oh my god. I rush to open the door and find a bloodied and badly beaten Bo barely leaning on the wall. I rush over to help her.

"Bo. Goodness. Are you okay? What happened?" I'm frantic and worried. There is blood all over her shirt. Her face is swollen and appears to have been punched rather hard. She has a cut on her neck and multiple abrasions on her arms. Not to mention she's breathing rather strangely. I start checking for more damage.

"Lauren…I need you..." Bo can barely get the words out. I reason it is due to the broken ribs that I feel upon further examination.

"Shh. Bo... I'm right here...I've got you," I reassure her. I try to quiet her as the more she talks the heavier she breathes which expands her chest cavity and aggravates her broken ribs.

"No...Lauren...I need you to heal me…" She looks at me with desperate eyes. Suddenly, I feel like I won't be able to stand much longer either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys...I know I promised to update quicker and all that. I'm trying. Hopefully the next chapter should be in a couple days! Thank you for all your reviews. I'm not baiting but I do like reviews! Once again thanks to be beta's Jen and Jules!**

I'm sitting in the passenger seat leaning on the window which I'm sure has blood smeared on it by now. My insides feel like they're on the outside and I have a frantic Kenzi driving haphazardly and cursing in Russian. I always seem to get myself into trouble. Not just any trouble, but the weirdest kinds of trouble. I guess you could say everything in the fae world could be considered weird. However, I haven't been in this world long enough to be completely unfazed by it.

My night all started when we were at the Dal.

* * *

><p>Kenzi and I were throwing back shots like no tomorrow while Dyson and Hale played a game of pool as usual. God, Dyson could be so boring. I glance over at their game and see him concentrating on Hale's shot. I understand one of us has to be responsible, but he never loosens up. In a way he kind of reminds me of Lauren, all work and no play. Sure, he's at the Dal playing pool, but he doesn't appear to be having fun; especially since he's on call with Hale. I can never truly get him to enjoy himself. He might as well be locked up like Lauren.<p>

Speaking of Lauren, I wonder what she's doing now. I wonder if she ever went home or if she's still holed up in that lonely compound she might as well call her house.

I hear Kenzi yelling something next to me and almost forgot what I was supposed to be doing.

"One…Two…Three…DRINK!" I quickly lick the salt off my hand, down the shot, and suck the lemon. We slam our glasses down in unison with a loud clanking sound.

"YES! I don't care if I'm hooked up on dialysis for the rest of my life that was Freakin' Awesome!" Kenzi raised both her hands for a double high five. I smiled and slapped both my hands against hers, briefly wondering what I would do without her. I open my mouth a little to let the sting of the drink evaporate.

"Are you ready for another?"

I quickly shake my head left to right still reeling from the last four we drank straight in a row. I swear, if drinking was any indicator, you wouldn't be able to tell Kenzi was human. She could drink a frat house, a ship full of sailors, and my stepfather combined under the table. I noticed she was giving me a look of disbelief.

"What? I'm starting to feel the effects Kenz!" I scowl at her.

"Okay. What's wrong? Succubus withdrawals? Dyson not putting out?" I chuckle at her ongoing sense of humor.

"Why does something have to be wrong? The buzz is a little strong." I give her a little smirk with my reasoning.

"Because Dude…you're like the porn version of wonder woman. There is no way five shots can do you in... " Kenzi continues in a matter of fact tone. I shrug my shoulders and slouch in my chair a little.

"Bo…Tell me!"

"You don't want to listen." She feigns hurt by clutching at her chest with her mouth agape as if I just broke her heart.

"It's Lauren." Kenzi changes position now taking a pretend gun to her head while rolling her eyes.

"See..." I start to get up to go to the bathroom.

"Okay, okay. I was just joshing ya! Bo sit down. I'll listen. You can talk about Dr. Hotpants until my ears bleed. And I gotta warn ya, with her that will start about…" She checks her watch. "…thirty seconds in." I laugh at Kenzi's antics. She always has a way of making a serious situation seem small.

"Alright…But this is between us okay? No blabbering to Hale or Trick and especially not Dyson." I say this leaning in as close as I can. Kenzi leans in too by placing her elbows on the table with her head resting on her palms as if she's actually interested. She gives me a nod.

"Okay…I think I have feelings for Lauren…" Kenzi nods again with an even expression. At first I wonder if that's it, but she grabs her phone and starts reading. All of a sudden her face changes to a serious expression.

"Oh my god. Bo!" she puts her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Immediately I feel the adrenaline and jump up wondering what could have possibly happened.

"The Titanic sunk!" She turns her phone towards me, and I notice the blank screen.

"You know Kenz, you're an ass," I say sitting back down while getting my nerves under control feeling the power in me tingle from the excitement.

"Bo…Everyone knows you've wanted to jump Lauren's bones for a while now! That's nothing new. I thought you had juice! False advertising dude…not cool." She leans back with a bored expression but still listening.

"No, it's more than that…Like…I have feelings for her."

"I'm still thirsty," Kenzi says with a fake yawn.

"Like love feelings..." Her eyes widen at the revelation, and she quickly leans back into her previous position.

"My thirst is now quenched. Wait so you are in love with Dr. Boring?"

"Kenz don't make fun of her. And yes, I mean no. I don't know for sure. But these feelings are all kinds of intense, and I'm beginning to have a hard time dealing. You know? "

"What about Dyson?"

"This doesn't concern Dyson; I have feelings for him of course. I'm happy with where we are. But I can't shake my feelings for Lauren. I'm constantly worried about her; I'm always wondering where she is, and what she's doing. And this goes beyond an occasional thought. I almost think about her as much as I think about…you know..." I say suddenly becoming shy with my confession. I stare at my water for a second and look back up to Kenzi, and I notice her eyes have gotten what looks like impossibly bigger. She's not moving, and I start to become concerned.

"Kenz?" There was complete silence.

"Kenzi?" Still Nothing.

I kick her under the table.

"Ow!"

"So you are still alive…" I say rolling my eyes.

"Bo I was in shock! Do you understand what you have just said?"

"Uh, yeah, because I just said it."

"You are a succubus. Your picture should be next to the definition of sex, and you're telling me Dr. Hotpants is overcoming your natural DNA and invading your brain with thoughts of her in rapid succession?"

"Well not quite like-"I started

"Bo! This is serious…You may be a goner." Kenzi has her matter of fact tone back.

"Look Kenz, I don't know what to make of my feelings right now. I just needed to get it out, " I tell her running a lone hand through my hair.

"Get what out?" I jump at his voice.

"Oh, Dyson! Um…Get..." I'm struggling trying to find something to say. I look to Kenzi who was absolutely no help as she's a worse liar than I am. I look at the door quickly. "Get…out and get some air. The smoke in here…is horrible" I place a fist to my chest and pretend to cough a little. Dyson doesn't seem to ponder over it.

"Hale and I just got called in. I'll probably be unreachable for a few hours. "

"No, it's fine. Just be safe Dyson," I say a little worried. He's coming off a little too cryptic for me.

"I will." He gives me a slight smile, and I quickly pull him in and give him a quick kiss. He starts to walk towards the exit but not before he leans in and tells Kenzi to make sure we get home safe. His actions can be so ironic sometimes.

I watched him walk out with Hale, and I felt a sense of worry briefly wash over me. I turned to look at Kenzi who had a smirk.

"What?"

"You totally just said you were in love with Lauren just now."

"Ugh. Remind me not to confide in you anymore," I say rising off the stool. I felt Kenzi's hand on my arm again just like earlier.

"Bo. You should talk to Lauren. You should also talk to Dyson. They both need to know. It's not fair to either of them," Kenzi says with genuine concern.

"As soon as I find out what it is I need to say, I will Kenz." I smile reassuring her and happy to see her true feelings.

"Let's get out of here…It's getting late," I say grabbing my leather jacket. Kenzi grabs her things and starts to follow but then holds up her index finger signaling me to stop.

"One sec!" I watch as she goes back to the table to finish off her last shot. She claps her hands together and returns to my side.

"Now! Let's go." I smirk at her and push her out of the bar into the night.

"I'm driving, because you just had to take that last shot," I tell her as we get to the car.

"No skin off my back. I can get some pre-sleep in the car," Kenzi says hopping into the passenger side as I start the engine.

We drove in silence, mostly because Kenzi had fallen asleep as soon as she hit the seat. As I drove through town my mind drifted back to my dilemma. Lauren. I wondered when I started to really feel for the Doctor. Kenzi was right; I wanted to take her sexually as soon as I saw her. Her energy was off the charts even back then. But when did my thoughts go from just having sex with Lauren to wondering what we would do afterwards?

I pass by the compound on the drive home and I wonder if she's still inside. It looks like a prison to me now. As long as Lauren is enslaved by the Ash, it will be nothing more than a prison. Lauren is the prisoner, the Ash is the warden, and I'm the girlfriend who comes down every Saturday to check in. Girlfriend? Oh my god. Kenzi is right! I do have it bad. I grip the staring wheel tighter at the self-revelation. When did this happen?

I racked my brain trying to pinpoint a moment when I might have fallen for Lauren. There wasn't a moment. There were plenty of moments. I thought about last month when there was a supposed evil outbreak on all the animals in town. Lauren and I had been asked to investigate the victims and collect DNA to help develop a cure. Sure, it doesn't sound like a particularly happy memory, but it wasn't the situation that brought a smile to my face. It was Lauren. Over the carcass of a slain pig, I couldn't help but watch Lauren's face in fascination as she examined its insides and took samples. Every couple of seconds her eyebrows would furrow; she would look like a total nerd, but it was so adorable to me. She would later babble about her findings with such enthusiasm which made her sound even more like a nerd, but it only made my heart swell larger.

Then there was last week. I made up a lie about being out of breath just so I could see her. Yes, I lied so I could visit the doctor. That alone should have been an indicator. But I can't help but think about that day when I sat atop her examining table. She checked my breathing patterns, stethoscope in hand pressing against my chest in various places. I smiled seductively at her, and I felt her arousal immediately. She was nervous, because now her eyes were actively trying to avoid mine, and her breath had become hitched. All I wanted to do was kiss her. It's kind of funny if you think about it. I am a succubus who thrives off of hot unadulterated sexual pleasure, yet I wanted nothing more than a simple kiss. I have it so bad.

I'm jarred from my thoughts by a loud bang. And suddenly there is a cloud of smoke appearing directly in front of the car. I screeched the car to a halt which violently wakes Kenzi from her sleep.

"Bo...What the fuck?" Kenzi says wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I had a dream I was in Zombie Fighters 5, and I had the infinite brain matter capability. I was kicking all kinds of ass, and you ruined it!"

"Shh. Kenzi! Look around something is wrong." Kenzi and I both stare at the blob of smoke that seems to be centered directly in front of my car. After a few seconds we notice the smoke start to evaporate, and our eyes bulge out of their sockets when it's gone.

In front of my car stands an eight foot deformed and decaying man with scales all over his body and wings attached to his back. He has a pair of horns sticking out of his head, and he is sneering at Kenzi and I like we're his next meal.

"Uh…I think I'm still asleep," Kenzi whispers.

* * *

><p>"Странно демоны пытаются убивает нас. Я не справиться с этим. Что, черт возьми!"<p>

"K-Kenz," I say just above a whisper, my chest hurts too bad to yell.

"жуткая сволочь ногами ваш задницы и теперь вам нужно секса, чтобы зажить."

"Kenzi..."

"Черт Дайсон не отвечая на его телефон. Я люблю тебя, Бо. Я действительно люблю тебя, но я не знаю, если я готов к этому шагу еще!"

"Ken-zi!" My chest is on fire, but it was worth it. She's looking at me concerned now.

"I'm sorry Bo, but I don't know what to do. I know I'm all kinds of awesome, but this isn't my department. Should I be scouting for potential lovers?"

"No..."

"But Bo..."

"Take…Take… me to Lauren's…" I say not really sure if it's a good idea, but I have no choice. Dyson is unreachable, and I trust Lauren. She'll be able to tell me about the fucker that threw me into a brick wall and probably help me heal.

"You know Bo…you can take some energy from me," Kenzi says concerned that maybe Lauren isn't the best idea. Kenzi also knows that I don't have to have sex to take from her. But, we both know that isn't going to be enough.

"N-No Kenz…It's alright. I trust…h-her," I reason if I did heal from Lauren I could do more with her and possibly make a full recovery. Just taking the little energy from Kenzi wouldn't do much good. With Lauren…there was a possibility it could go farther. I could heal myself completely with taking some energy from her and taking her physically.

After a short while, Kenzi comes to a complete stop. I notice we are at Lauren's apartment complex, and I'm nervous. I can't afford to be nervous right now, I'm in so much pain. But I have butterflies literally. Partly because I know what I'm about to ask the woman who has been stealing my thoughts.

"Okay…Hold up! Let me help you out of the car." Kenzi jumps out of the car and runs around to my side.

"C'mon Miss Super Hero!" Kenzi grabs my right arm and swings it around her neck, and she tries her best to pull me out of the car. She struggles, but we manage to get out of the car and up to Lauren's front door. Thank god she lives on the first floor. Kenzi leans me against the wall.

"Okay…I'll be back in thirty minutes," Kenzi says pointing to her watch.

"I'm…n-not a guy K-Kenzi"

"Yeah…you're right. Plus you are a succubus so thirty minutes can't be enough time." I watch her assume the pose of the thinker statue trying to work out the math in her head. Inside I'm laughing; I would be laughing on the outside too, but that wouldn't be worth the pain.

"I'll c-call y-you"

"That's a great idea!"

"Okay, Operation Sex Lauren is a go!" She takes the side of her hand and bangs Lauren's door before running off back to the car to wait. Here goes nothing….


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I want to thank those of you that review this story as well as those who have fav'd it. It really means a lot that you guys enjoy it, however I would really appreciate more reviews pleaseeee:) I never understood how other author's felt until now. I'm not really fishing for compliments but rather opinions on the flow of the story and what you guys want as far as direction. So once again I really thank you guys. I know it seems it takes a long time for me to update but there is a process unfortunately...with that being said..I already have chapter 5 almost finished and will send to my beta readers tonight or tomorrow.

Also, one of you asked about the backstory/spoilers in which this story takes place. I really won't be going into s1/s2's plot . I only plan on developing my own action that fits within the setting. However, Nadia does exist...she's pretty much the only thing that I took from the show's regular plot. So, the whole Vex ep never went down. Thanks!

* * *

><p>What a rather strange turn of events. Hours ago I was daydreaming about the chance to be with Bo, and now that she's here for the taking... I'm losing my resolve. I'm sitting on the recliner opposite the couch in which Bo is stretched out. She is in immense pain. There is no doubt that the damage she sustained is hurting her unbearably. Her breathing pattern has become considerably worse, and she's starting to clutch her chest. I want to help heal her so badly. But, this is wrong. We can't do this. As much as I hate the thought, I swallow the lump in my throat and begin to offer up probable solutions.<p>

"I could call Dy-." She cuts me off so quickly that I don't even think I got the first syllable out.

"No… He's …un-un-reachable."

"Bo, this is wrong. And you really need to heal."

"So…heal me." She stares at me longingly from her lying position on the couch. Even in her weakened state she still has a powerful pull on me. I jump up and begin pacing back and forth.

"You just can't do this Bo! You can't show up at my doorstep like this and expect me to…" I don't say the last part, but I'm sure she understands me perfectly. I continue pacing, and her eyes are still fixated on me. She doesn't have a clue what doing this means. Or what it means to me.

"It's completely unprofessional! You are supposed to be my patient. If the Ash were to find out-"

"Fuck…The…Ash." Her voice is just above a whisper, but the words held the same bitter and harsh resentment she always had for the light Fae elder.

"Bo. You can't ask me to do this. I mean...I can't do this with you." My emotions are getting the better of me, but my voice remains even. I can see that she is trying to process what I've just said. I don't want her to know…I'm not ready for her to know about my feelings just yet.

"There are rules Bo…" I say looking at her directly this time as my pacing comes to a halt. I watch her struggle with my definite tone, hurt instantly staining her features. I feel horrible.

"I g-guess I should…go." She's trying to sit up, and I immediately rush to her side as she falls back down in pain. I'm sitting on my knees next to her unsure of what to do next. I catch her eyes with mine hoping she could somehow understand that doing this would render me useless. I gently held her hand in mine and ran soft circles over it with my thumb. She needs to understand that I care for her. I'm struggling with this decision. My heart is telling me that if I do this with her under these circumstances I will be broken. However, my mind is telling me that I need to help her.

"Bo I'm afraid…," I say looking down into my lap. Not too long later I see her wary hand reach out and lift my chin up to look her in the eyes.

"What are you afraid of?" She's just whispering now. I reason it's because it doesn't require a lot of breath, and her voice is less likely to crack as it was before. We stare at each other, and to me it feels like hours; but it was only a few moments.

"This." I lean forward inching closer to her face. I allow my hand to gently caress her cheek before I break the point of no return. My feelings aren't worth having her suffer like this I reason again with myself. I no longer care if I'm just tonight's conquest, and she will be back with Dyson tomorrow. Before I could continue this internal battle, I close my eyes, and the distance that lies between us.

* * *

><p>Heaven. It's the only universal word that I can think of to describe how kissing Lauren feels. When she gently pressed her lips against mine, I felt myself surge. Her lips are soft and gentle, and right now I just want to see what else fits that description. I'm still in a lot of pain, but I manage to place a few soft kisses on her lips until finally I catch her bottom lip between mine. I suck gently and brush my tongue against it. I can feel her whimper a little, and I manage a small grin without letting go.<p>

I go back to kissing both of her lips, and we both start to add just a little more pressure to our chaste kisses, making them needier. I know it's going to hurt like hell to move, but I take my left hand and tangle it in her hair, gently pushing her head closer. I brush my tongue against both of her lips this time hoping to gain entrance. Permission granted, as Lauren opens her mouth I swoop in, quickly fearing she will close it again. As our tongues connect I want nothing more than to take her right now.

Our mouths start to dance with some type of urgency, and it's getting pretty heated. I can tell it won't be long till my wish is granted. I'm so lost in being with Lauren that I can't even feel the pain anymore. I can already feel myself getting stronger with her energy. I place my other hand in her hair, and I push her head even further into me as I want to taste every part of her mouth. As the kiss deepens her breasts push up against mine, and the feeling hurts and feels good at the same time. I now understand the meaning of sweet torture. We both pull back after a while to catch our breath. We stare at each other again, and again I'm drawn to her chest; the way it is rising and falling at a rapid pace as she tries to even her breath. I want her naked right now, and I quickly look for the fastest route. I had forgotten Lauren was in her robe. All I have to do is pull the end of the tie, and I would be like a kid in a candy store. I hear her chuckle as I think about my next move.

"Bo…my eyes are up here." She has a knowing grin on her face. God her brown eyes are so beautiful.

"I know…but I want what's down there…come here" I pull her by her robe slamming her lips back to mine. This time my kisses do not have the same trepidation. I want her, and I want her now. I feel her moan as I run both of my hands in the opening of her robe. I'm met with the hot skin around her stomach and back as I caress through the gap. Even though my eyes are closed I can tell her breasts are threatening to fall out due to me opening her robe wider as I touch every inch of her mid-drift. God she feels so good. Her hands are on my face, and I can tell there will be no more protests from her tonight. I move my hands up towards her front slowly, ready to feel her beautiful chest, and she pulls back a little ending the kiss; but she doesn't move.

"Bo…" It's not a command to stop but rather a silent question to make sure this is the right decision.

"I promise to take care of you Lauren…I would never hurt you," I whisper calming her fears. She nods slightly, and I know she is scared. I don't know why. But I bring my hands back to her head, and I bring her lips to mine again trying to kiss away all of her fears. I pull back slightly, and my forehead is against hers as I look into her eyes. I drop my hands to the tie in her robe, and I stop waiting for her to give me permission. She smiles and places a soft kiss on my lips as a signal to proceed. I gently pull the tie so that I can see all of Lauren before I ravish her. Before the knot becomes undone we both jump at the pounding on the door.

She quickly jumps back from the edge of the couch, and all I can do is curse my fucking luck. She quickly pulls the robe back tight around her, and I watch as she goes over to the peephole in the door. Her shoulders slump as she turns toward me with a look of sadness.

"It's Dyson…"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews during the long hiatus. It gave me motivation to continue. Special shout out to my beta readers and to those of you who left reviews! I will respond to them now that I have free time. If you want to yell at me directly about this fic feel free to add me on twitter, the name is "femslashage"

* * *

><p>This is astonishing. The DNA replication in this specimen is erroneous. It seems that prior to cell division the DNA polymerase has been ineffective in copying the strands. What's more alarming is that none of the repair proteins have been activated. Every single nucleotide is paired incorrectly. How can this be? It isn't possible to have a …<p>

"Boo" I jump slightly away from my microscope to find Bo leaning against the entrance with her trademark grin. She is always clad in black and leather yet she's always able to take my breath away each time I see her. She looks beautiful. She looks healthy. She looks fully healed.

"Bo, how can I help you?" I look back into the microscope feigning disinterest. I try not to let my thoughts drift to what occurred last night.

"I've been calling you."

"I'm sorry, but I've been very busy with this new case..." I move to the table to grab another slide. She takes a small step in my direction.

"Lauren…" She begins. I raise my hand to stop the speech that I predict is coming.

"Bo. These are things of extreme importance. In fact these are things that you of all people should be concerned about."

"I'm concerned about you." The silence after this statement is deafening. There are so many thoughts in my mind. I try my best to remove the bitterness I feel however, my emotions always fail me.

"I understand." Without subtlety I glance over her. "You look well."

"I…well…yes…" Bo's response tells me she understands the true meaning behind my statement. She's uneasy and very shifty now. I suppose she's trying to find the right words to explain the abomination that was last night. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. There are more important things to worry about. I grab my notes on my way out of the lab. I stop just before her.

"Thank you Bo. Thank you for your concern of course." I turn and walk down the hall to my office leaving her there.

* * *

><p>How dare she? How can she be so cold? Doesn't she know I would do anything for her? Besides she might as well have pushed me onto Dyson's arms last night. I break myself out of my current trance and jog to her office door. All pleasantries are out the window. I open the door and walk in slamming the door shut. Lauren jumps in her chair giving me her full attention.<p>

"Hey! That's not fair! I didn't have a choice but to heal!" I say glaring at Lauren.

"Fair? Honestly, Bo you want to talk about fairness?" I watch as she gracefully rises from her chair to lean across her desk. For the first time I actually see slight anger in her eyes. Wow. I must have really fucked things up last night. I decided to listen because this will probably be the most feelings I receive from her for a long time.

"How is it fair, to show up at my loft in the middle of the night badly beaten? How is it fair to ask me to heal you when you're involved with Dyson? Hmm? How is it fair that when he shows up and you leave just as quickly as you came? I think it is you who needs to look up the true definition of fairness!"

I'm in complete shock as I watch her sit back down and turn away from me with the same grace as before. I take a moment to gather my thoughts. What's going on between Lauren and I, is delicate. I should have never put her in this position. But it's so hard to fight this desperate need to be around her, to protect her and to love her. I can't fuck things up between us. I have to make this right. I walk around her desk to her chair and I kneel in front of her. Softly, I grab both of her hands pulling her to face me. I stare into her eyes to show that what I have to say is real.

"You're right. The situation I put you in last night was totally unfair. I should have never come to you last night…" I pause as I see a flicker of hurt in her eyes. I need to rephrase that. I give her a soft pinch as I continue.

"I should have never come to you under those circumstances. But Lauren, you have to know that I care about you. I care…about you a lot. Honestly, I care more than I should," I notice that same look of hurt show in her eyes once again.

"Shit, um, totally not what I meant there. I mean last night when I was kissing you, it felt so perfect, I felt so alive, so not afraid of this fucked up place we're in. I wasn't thinking about the dark or the light or the new big bad we have to encounter. Last night, I was so hurt that I could barely talk, but when we kissed I didn't feel any pain. And if I wasn't with Dyson-"Lauren gently takes her hands out of my soft grasp. The sadness is clear across her face.

"Bo, please listen-"I stop her mouth from moving by placing my own against it. I close my eyes at the soft kiss that I place against her lips. I don't move and I don't try to gain entrance to deepen the kiss. I just enjoy her lips against mine as I once again feel that surreal feeling of safety and pleasure by being this close. After a few moments I pull back and once again look her deep in her eyes.

"No, you have to listen to me. I know the circumstances suck. But, Lauren I need you in my life. Please don't shut me out." I let my eyes shift back and forth between hers for a few moments, the silence is killing me. I close the distance between us by placing my forehead against hers. I close my eyes and I hold her tightly. I continue.

"Please…" I feel her tighten our embrace and she gives a little squeeze of reassurance. I can't help but feel completely relieved. This woman will be the death of me, I know it. She pulls back out of the embrace gently.

"I'm sorry Bo. I know that you care about my well-being as I care for yours. When we have a moment, we should thoroughly discuss what's going on between us."

"Well, I have a moment if you do…" I smile while standing up and while wiping the dust off of my skinny leather pants. She smiles back at me.

"Bo. I meant a moment when certain death isn't facing the Fae population."

"Not Fair! We're always facing certain death! Dr. Lewis, are you trying to avoid the talk?"

"Bo."

"Okay Okay, I'm just joking. What's going on?" I lean over her to take a look at the ever present pile of notes Lauren has.

"Well, the creature that attacked you last night, I have confirmed it is in fact Fae. The genus is still undetermined. But, it fed on a local farmer's livestock this morning and we were able to extract a small amount of DNA." Lauren shows me various photos of slaughtered and decapitated cows. It's completely disgusting.

"Ew."

"However, upon further examination I've noticed some major defects in the course of its cellular division. I mean there are severe changes in its genome sequence-"

"Wow. Lauren, can you please speak some English here?" I put my hands up in surrender. Clearly her words are going over my head.

"Bo, we are dealing with a severely mutated Fae. With the amount of mutated cells it has in it system, it's very likely it's capable of destroying an entire city." Lauren deadpans.

"So you're saying we're dealing with an X-man?" I chuckle at my own joke, but soon notice Lauren isn't laughing. Her look is stern and she has one eyebrow raised.

"Too Soon?"

"Too Soon."

* * *

><p>Ugh. I have absolutely nothing to wear. I walk back into my closet to find something more revealing.<p>

"Dude, are you changing AGAIN?" Kenzi yells from her spot on my bed. She was reading a magazine that last time I glanced. What does she care?

"Yes Kenzi, I'm changing AGAIN. But I have nothing to wear!" I whine while sifting through the various shirts. Black, Leather, Black, Leather. I really lost sight of my variety when shopping.

"What has your panties in a bunch? I thought you were just going on a stakeout." I find a tight low-cut white shirt and decide to pair it up with my distressed skinny jeans. Let's See Boots or Heels? I take a glance between the two pairs of shoes. Heels it is.

"I am. Lauren and I-"

"Ah. I should have known Dr. Hotpants was behind this. "

"Ahem. Lauren and I are staking out this mutant Fae thingy. Apparently she thinks it's best to start around its last known location. She believes she can identify what kind of Fae it is with more DNA."

"So that big ugly devil looking thing is like…an X-man?"

"Hey! That's what I said! Anyway, Lauren looked at me like I had two heads when I said it." I sat on the edge of the bed and started slipping into my heels. I noticed the silence almost immediately. I notice Kenzi is staring at me in awe.

"What?"

"Bo. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Geez Kenz. Why would something be going on?"

"Gee, I don't know how about the fact that you are running around here like a chicken with its head cut off because you can't find the perfect shirt…for a stakeout. " Her sarcasm couldn't be any more obvious. I roll my eyes at her.

"There is nothing wrong with a girl making sure she looks perfect for…a potential encounter…with a big ugly… X-man devil mutant thingy…. "I trail off noticing how ridiculous I sound.

"Right."

"Look Kenz, I have to jet. Lauren is waiting. Try not to stay up playing that stupid zombie game. It will give you nightmares." I ruffle her hair and almost skip out the room.

"Hey! I'll have you know that my skillset with fighting Fae monsters has improved because of that game!" She defends herself.

"Of course it does." I go down the stairs as quick as I can. I'm almost out the door before I hear Kenzi yell one last thing.

"And you're wearing heels!"


End file.
